


I Demand Cuddles (I Live To Serve)

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Matchmaking, They bring all the boys to the yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Takeshi blinked. ‘’…Is this like that time you secretly bonded with Levi over One Piece?’





	I Demand Cuddles (I Live To Serve)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Meet Me In the Pit crew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Meet+Me+In+the+Pit+crew).



> Dedicated to the Meet Me In The Pit crew- you guys are awesome! *hugs* 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

‘’So, I joined a discord chat.’’

With a groan, Hayato rolled over, the bed squeaking. Tsuna winced. His one-person bed was definitely not made for three bored teens who’d given up on doing homework quite a while ago. Thank god Reborn wasn’t home.

…Nevermind, Reborn would come back with bows and dresses and vengeance. The dresses part? No problem. The vengeance? Tsuna would never forgive Reborn for letting him arrive at a party in the same dress as Xanxus. NEVER.

Not to mention Dino, that traitor. Tsuna bit into his pocky harshly. The crunch was almost as satisfying as the sound of breaking bones. (No, Reborn had not succeeded in making him agree about the mafia- he had only ensured Tsuna would end up a drag queen criminal. Then again, Reborn had only taught him how to make smokey eyes. The high lighter was all Tsuna. Education these days).

Takeshi blinked. ‘’…Is this like that time you secretly bonded with Levi over One Piece?’’

Tsuna squinted at him, accusingly holding his pocky up. ‘’A. One Piece is holy and must be protected. B. You used that as an excuse to try to matchmake us. LEVI HAS A GOATEE. NO WAY, SIR.’’

Hayato buried his head in the pillow, but his muffled laughter was still heard. ‘’Sorry, juudaime.’’

Tsuna whined, throwing himself down again. ‘’You were just in it for the shits and giggles. That’s even worse!’’

Takeshi gasped, putting a hand on his chest. ‘’I have never been so offended in my life! How dare you accuse only Hayato of being in it for the shits and giggles! I’ll have you know I went to the toilet plenty!’’

‘’Oh. My. God. Why are we even friends?!’’

Gokudera peeked over the pillow, green eyes shining with mirth. ‘’We needed a victim.’’

Tsuna’s mouth fell open. ‘’Betrayed twice in one week. By my own brother and men, nonetheless. Who am I supposed to win the runway rally with now?’’

‘’We’ll make it up to you,’’ Takeshi patted his shoulder.

Tsuna pouted. ‘’I demand cuddles.’’

Gokudera spread his arms. ‘’I live to serve.’’

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to squeal with me: this is my [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
